A paper copy of the Sequence Listing and a computer readable form of the sequence listing on diskette, containing the file named SeqList.txt, which is 11,263 bytes in size (measured in MS-DOS), and which was created on Jun. 14, 2001, are herein incorporated by reference.
This invention relates generally to the isolation and characterization of a ligand (ACT-4-L) to a receptor on the surface of activated CD4+ T-cells. This invention also provides antibodies to the ligand, and methods of using the ligand and the antibodies for monitoring and/or modulating immune responses.
Immune responses are largely mediated by a diverse collection of peripheral blood cells termed leukocytes. The leukocytes include lymphocytes, granulocytes and monocytes. Granulocytes are further subdivided into neutrophils, eosinophils and basophils. Lymphocytes are further subdivided into T and B lymphocytes. T-lymphocytes originate from lymphocytic-committed stem cells of the embryo. Differentiation occurs in the thymus and proceeds through prothymocyte, cortical thymocyte and medullary thymocyte intermediate stages, to produce various types of mature T-cells. These subtypes include CD8+ T cells (also known as cytotoxic/suppressor T cells), which, when activated, have the capacity to lyse target cells, and CD4+ T cells (also known as T helper and T inducer cells), which, when activated, have the capacity to stimulate other immune system cell types.
Immune system responses are elicited in several differing situations. The most frequent response is as a desirable protection against infectious microorganisms. However, undesired immune response can occur following transplantation of foreign tissue, or in an autoimmune disease, in which one of a body""s own antigens is the target for the immune response. Immune responses can also be initiated in vitro by mitogens or antibodies against certain receptors. In each of these situations, an immune response is transduced from a stimulating event via a complex interaction of leukocytic cell types. However, the participating cell types and nature of the interaction between cell types may vary for different stimulating events. For example, immune responses against invading bacteria are often transduced by formation of complexes between an MHC Class II receptor and a bacterial antigen, which then activate CD4+ T-cells. By contrast, immune responses against viral infections are principally transduced by formation of MHC Class I/viral antigen complexes and subsequent activation of CD8+ cells.
Over recent years, many leukocyte cell surface antigens have been identified, some of which have been shown to have a role in signal transduction. It has been found that signals may be transduced between a cell-surface receptor and either a soluble ligand or a cell-surface-bound ligand. The amino acid sequences of leukocyte surface molecules comprise a number of characteristic recurring sequences or motifs. These motifs are predicted to be related in evolution, have similar folding patterns and mediate similar types of interactions. A number of superfamilies, including the immunoglobulin and nerve growth factor receptor superfamilies, have been described. Members of the nerve growth factor receptor family include NGFR, found on neural cells; the B-cell antigen CD40; the rat OX-40 antigen, found on activated CD4+ cells (Mallet et al., EMBO J. 9:1063-1068 (1990) (hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes); two receptors for tumor necrosis factor (TNF), LTNFR-1 and TNFR-II, found on a variety of cell types; 4-1BB found on T-cells; SFV-T2, an open reading frame in Shope fibroma virus; and possibly fas, CD27 and CD30. See generally Mallet and Barclay, Immunology Today 12:220-222 (1990) (hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes).
The identification of cell-surface receptors has suggested new agents for suppressing undesirable immune responses such as transplant rejection, autoimmune disease and inflammation. Agents, particularly antibodies, that block receptors of immune cells from binding to soluble molecules or cell-bound receptors can impair immune responses. Ideally, an agent should block only undesired immune responses (e.g., transplant rejection) while leaving a residual capacity to effect desirable responses (e.g., responsive to pathogenic microorganisms). The immunosuppressive action of some agents, for example, antibodies against the CD3 receptor and the IL-2 receptor have already been tested in clinical trials. Although some trials have shown encouraging results, significant problems remain. First, a patient may develop an immune response toward the blocking agent preventing continued immunosuppressive effects unless different agents are available. Second, cells expressing the target antigen may be able to adapt to the presence of the blocking agent by ceasing to express the antigen, while retaining immune functions. In this situation, continued treatment with a single immunosuppressive agent is ineffective. Third, many targets for therapeutic agents are located on more than one leukocyte subtype, with the result that it is generally not possible to selectively block or eliminate the response of only specific cellular subtypes and thereby leave unimpaired a residual immune capacity for combating infectious microorganisms.
Based on the foregoing it is apparent that a need exists for additional and improved agents capable of suppressing immune responses, particularly agents capable of selective suppression. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, in part, by providing a ligand (ACT-4-L) to a receptor localized on activated human CD4+ T-lymphocytes.
The invention provides purified ACT-4-L ligand polypeptides. The polypeptides have a segment between 5-160 contiguous amino acids from the amino acid of an exemplified ACT-4-L ligand designated ACT-4-L-h-1. The polypeptides usually exhibit at least 80% sequence identity to the ACT-4-h-L-1 sequence and often share an antigenic determinant in common with the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand. Usually, the polypeptides comprise an extracellular domain.
The invention also provides purified extracellular domains of ACT-4-L ligands. These domains comprise at least five contiguous amino acids from the full-length ACT-4-L-h-1 extracellular domain. Some of these extracellular domains are full-length. Other extracellular domains are fragments of full-length domains. Some extracellular domains specifically bind to the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand. Other extracellular domains specifically bind to an exemplified receptor of ACT-4-L-h-1, the receptor being designated ACT-4-h-1. Some extracellular domains consist essentially of a domain possessing a particular functional property, for example, the capacity to specifically bind to the ACT-4-h-1 receptor. Some extracellular domains inhibit in vitro activation of CD4+ T-cells expressing the ACT-4-h-1 receptor on their surface. Other extracellular domains stimulate in vitro activation of such T-cells. Any of the above extracellular domains may further comprise a linked second polypeptide such as the constant region of an immunoglobulin heavy chain.
The invention also provides an ACT-4 receptor polypeptide consisting essentially of a domain that specifically binds to the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand.
The invention further provides antibodies that specifically bind to ACT-4-L-h-1, preferably to an extracellular domain thereof. Preferred antibodies are humanized antibodies and human antibodies. The antibodies have a variety of binding specificities. For example, some humanized antibodies specifically bind to the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand on the surface of a B-cell so as to inhibit activation of the B cell. Other antibodies stimulate activation of B-cells. Other antibodies specifically bind to the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand on the surface of a B-cell so as to inhibit the capacity of the B-cell to activate CD4+ T-cells.
In another aspect, the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions. The pharmaceutical compositions comprise a pharmaceutically active carrier and an agent that specifically binds to an extracellular domain of the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand.
The invention further provides methods of suppressing an immune response in a patient having an immune disease or condition. The methods comprise administering an effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically active carrier and an agent that specifically binds to the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand. Preferred agents are monoclonal antibodies, ACT-4-L ligand polypeptides and ACT-4 receptor polypeptides. The invention provides other methods of suppressing an immune response in which the agent competes with the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand for specific binding to the ACT-4-h-1 receptor.
The invention also provides methods of screening for immunosuppressive agents. The methods comprise contacting an ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand polypeptide with a potential immunosuppressive agent. Specific binding between the ACT-4-L-h-1 ligand polypeptide and the agent is detected. The specific binding is indicative of immunosuppressive activity.
The invention also provides methods of monitoring activated CD4+ T-cells. The methods comprise contacting a tissue sample from a patient with an ACT-4-L ligand polypeptide that specifically binds to an extracellular domain of the ACT-4-h-1 receptor. Specific binding between the ACT-4-L ligand polypeptide and the tissue sample is detected to indicate the presence of the activated CD4+ T-cells.